


I'm pregnant, Merlin

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got my results for my blood test today." Morgana said with a sigh. " They show presence of H.C.G," Merlin frowned, not understanding. "I'm pregnant, Merlin." It's not easy when you knock up your best friend's sister especially when said friend, doesn't know about the relationship in the first place. Mergana mordern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With feet propped on the coffee table, Merlin flipped through the different channels on the telly. He wasn’t that engrossed in what was on the screen. He was simply bored, frustrated even, considering that his lady friend was running late. She had called about a half an hour ago saying that she was on her way to his flat. However, she hadn’t arrived yet.   
Minutes later, when he reached for his phone, intending on calling her, the front door of his apartment was pushed opened and Morgana walked inside.  
Merlin dropped his cellphone beside him, “What took you so long?” He asked, watching her dispose of her handbag on sofa before she came to join him on the couch. She had a somber expression on her face.   
“Nothing,” she replied, took her high heels off, crossed her legs and rested her head on his shoulder.  
From her demeanor, it didn’t seem like ‘nothing’ had been the correct answer.  
“Morgana,” Merlin said gently, slightly confused. “Did something happened?”   
She remained silent.   
His confusion was slowly shifting into worry. Merlin moved his body from her, giving her enough time to lift her head. He turned to he could face her, but Morgana looked away. “Is it Uther?”  
“No,”  
“Arthur?”  
He heard her sigh, “It has nothing to do with my family or the company.” She said.  
Her cryptic answers were getting on his nerves. Merlin put his finger under her chin. He turned her face his way.  
He instantly noted her red eyes and tearstained face.  
How did he not notice them when she came in?  
“You’ve been crying?” His worry pricked up.  
She shook her head, and withdrew herself from his touch. “It’s nothing.”  
“Stop saying that, Morgana. Just tell me what’s wrong?”   
Morgana slowly peered up, tears welled in her eyes again.   
“Just tell me,” he urged her, grapping her hands.  
Morgana sighed, half shrugged before starting to talk. “I got my tests’ results earlier today.”  
His body went stiff. He still remembered that she had gone to the doctor for few tests, last week. “I thought it was just a routine check.”   
“It’s was.” She confirmed.  
Merlin inhaled deeply. “Morgana,” was all he said. He couldn’t think of something else or say anything further.   
Was she sick?  
Was she dying?  
His mind couldn’t fathom those thoughts.  
“The blood test showed presence of H.C.G,” Morgana added heavily, pulling him from his dark ideas.  
Merlin frowned, his mind churning, trying to figure out what those letters stood for. Some type of disease or dangerous kind of illness. He failed. “H.C.G…I don’t know what…that means.”  
“I’m pregnant, Merlin.”  
“What?” Air was knocked out of his chest. He looked at her as though she sprouted another head.  
“Pregnant.” She snapped.  
He breathed out an “Oh,”  
“Oh,” She repeated, standing up. “I tell you I’m pregnant and all you have to say is oh.”  
Merlin got to his feet as well, “Well, what do you expect me to say?”  
Morgana threw her hands in the air, “I don’t know, Merlin. I’ve spent my day trying to wrap my head around the idea that I’m going to have a child. This is bad.”  
He couldn’t understand how she say could such a thing. Few minutes ago, he had thought that she might lose her life because of an illness, yet now, now it turned out to be that she was carrying an new one. His child.   
So, this couldn’t possibly be a bad thing, if anything, it was a great thing.  
Yes, he was still shocked by the news. But, the woman he loved was having his baby. He could be happy if only he figured out why she was so upset.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Because no one knows about us, Merlin. Or have you forgotten?” Morgana asked him with a sneer. “What will you tell Arthur once he finds out about it?”  
“I don’t care.” She scoffed at that, Merlin ignored her and carried on, “What you and I have, is far more important than my friendship with Arthur.”  
“Are you sure?” She demanded with her hands on her hips.  
Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Never in his life, had he expected Morgana to doubt his love for her after all this time.  
“We’ve been together for almost a year now, Morgana.” He reminded her, his voice raising for the first time.  
She shook her head, sighing. “A year isn’t enough to start a family.”  
“Hate to break it to you, but neither of our parents had a year together before they had us.”  
The woman’s lips parted in a silent gasp, she was shocked. Her recovery was quick. “I reckon the reminder wasn’t necessary.”  
He pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded his head. “Sorry.” He breathed out a sigh. “But you cannot blame me for keeping our relation a secret when in reality it was your fault. I wanted to tell him. I wanted everyone to know.”  
“You would have lost everyone, if you did tell them.”   
His eyes fluttered shut. Merlin collapsed down back on the couch. Morgana was right.  
Three years ago when she had discovered that Uther – the man who had raised her after the death of her parents– was in fact her real father, Morgana had gone into dark place; done and said a lot of horrible things. Filled with hatred for Uther, she had gone to his rival’s company, sold him viral information about The Pendragon enterprises. The consequences had been grave. However, Morgana hadn’t stopped there, she had alienated everyone she had known. Her anger had reached every person in her life. Except for Merlin. He had been the only one who had managed to get through to her, made her realize the wrongs that she had committed. But when that had come to be, it had been far too late for Morgana to repair her relations with her friends and remaining members of her family.   
Morgana and Merlin had started dating about a year ago. For Merlin’s sake; they had kept their relation hidden, knowing fully how wrongfully the rest would react to the news.   
“We’ll get through this, Morgana.” He told her in obvious attempt to cheer not only her but also the two of them.  
Morgana saw right through it and scoffed. “They’ll hate our child just like they hate me.”  
His features softened. “They don’t hate you.”  
“Yes, they do. Everyone does.” she said with a sniff.   
“I don’t. I love you.” Merlin reached for her hand. Morgana didn’t fight him, she allowed him to pull her to him.   
His statement made her lips curve into a small smile. Morgana sat on his lap and he was quick to wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I know you do.” She sniffled. She took a hold of his shirt, clutching it tightly. “I love you too.”  
He kissed the top of her head a couple of times.   
“Promise me something, Merlin,” She said, firmly.  
“Anything.”  
She snuggled closer, “I want you to be the best father our child can ever have. I want you to be the father that neither of us had the fortune to have growing up.”  
A sense of relief watched over him. A smile played on his lips. “So, you’re going to keep the baby?”  
“Yes,” With her free hand, she got a lock of his hair. “I want to have this child with you, Merlin.”  
“In that case, we must tell Arthur.”  
“We should probably wait until after the first trimester is over.” She replied, “Then we’ll both go tell him.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

"This is completely unfair!" Morgana whimpered, shooting Merlin a sideway glare.

He paid her no intention as he as took a large swig from his drink, prompting her to groan further.

The day had finally come. They'd be telling Arthur about their relationship today and while Merlin eased his anxiousness with a glass of wine, Morgana was stuck drinking orange juice.

And that was what she'd been whining about.

Morgana tapped her fingertips against the table, creating an annoying noise with the sole purpose to get back at Merlin for her current misfortune.

He just took another sip and glanced at his watch. It was 13:02pm.

"What time is it?" Morgana asked when she saw him check the time.

He replied and she sighed, putting an end to her hand movements. "He's late."

"Arthur's never been punctual. I'm sure he won't start today."

"Merlin—" Whatever she was going to say, the doorbell interrupted it.

They looked at each other; silence befell the living room as one thought consumed their minds:  _Moment of truth._

Merlin drank the rest of his wine as did Morgana with her juice. She gathered the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen.

He answered the door.

* * *

"Hey Arthur," Merlin greeted with a fake cheer.

The blond man walked inside, flashing a toothy smile at his friend. "Mate."

Merlin shut the door close, glanced towards the kitchen and spotted Morgana hiding by its entrance. He rolled his eyes, made sure that Arthur wasn't looking and gestured for her to come out into the open.

"Tell me Merlin; what's so important that you had to drag me all the way here during our lunch break?" Arthur sat on the couch.

He was saved from responding when Morgana emerged from her hideout; "Hello Arthur," she said coming closer, confidently. All signs of her fear were gone.

Her brother jumped to his feet, a look of utter shock washed over his features before his expression dissolve into one of fury. "Why is she here?"

"Just calm down," Merlin pleaded, approaching him but Arthur moved away from him and whirled around heading towards the door. His intention of leaving was rather obvious and that was why Merlin raced him to the entrance. He shut the door close and pressed his back to him. Despite what he'd done, Arthur looked surprised for a second before he continued to advance. "Arthur please," Merlin begged, raising his hands in surrender like gesture… "Just listen to us."

A mix of feelings washed of his features; spite, outrage, anger before they settled on hurt. "Fine," he turned to face her, "Make it quick, I don't have much time."

Cautiously, Merlin walked away from the door, his eyes never darting away from him.

Arthur crossed his hands over his chest, gave Morgana a curt nod, prompting her to start talking. Merlin joined her side but kept a safe distant between them.

"Merlin and I are together." She said fast.

"Together?" He said with a frown, "What do you mean together? Romantically together, you mean?"

"Yes," Morgana nodded. She reached for Merlin's hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"So, you two…are like…dating?" Arthur asked, obviously still processing the news.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That's what being together usually means."

Merlin cringed at her statement and it seemed that even Arthur didn't like it. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"No…" Both Merlin and Morgana started to say.

Arthur barked, eyes widening in fury. "Shut up, Morgana!" He looked directly into Merlin's eyes. "Is this true?"

As an answer, Merlin nodded his head frantically. He managed to free his hand from her hold and resumed his efforts to calm the other man down, "I know how hard it must be for you to hear about it but—"

Arthur landed a solid punch into Merlin's jaw cutting him off and sending him to the floor. Morgana gasped, jumped backwards. "Merlin!" she yelled and crouched down. "What is the matter with you?" She hissed at her brother.

The latter clenched and unclenched his hand; he was breathless. Arthur looked down on them, "You knew what she had done to my family and somehow you still thought it was alright to date her, are you mad? She almost ruined the lives of her own flesh and blood, what do you think she'd to you?" his question was clearly directed to Merlin who was still on the floor, feeling lightheaded from the hit.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," the raven-haired man said weakly. By his side, Morgana assessed his injury, breathing in relief when she concluded that nothing was broken. However, she might not admitted aloud but she was scared. Yes, she had expected Arthur to be angry but she hadn't imagined him to hit Merlin. "Don't be angry at him, be angry at me." She told him.

Arthur growled, then rotated, yanked the door open and hastily exited the flat.

Morgana closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. When she opened them, she peered at Merlin and instantly noted the look of utter pain that washed over his face. Her stomach dropped and guilt filled her. "I'm so sorry, Merlin." She said honestly, her voice quivering and her eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't your fault." He tried to comfort her.

Morgana helped him to his feet and stirred him in the direction of the couch. Merlin collapsed heavily on it. "We both know that's not true. But what he said about what I have done, that…" she choked on her words, "…that was true."

"That was three years ago, Morgana and you haven't had any contact with Arthur or Uther for two years. What you've done is in the past, you've tried to apologize for it, they refused, so it's their fault." Merlin defended, his hand cupping his bruised cheek.

"I'll get you ice to put on it," Morgana stood up and went to the kitchen when she returned she had a bag of beans in her hand, she gave it to him and took his side once again. She picked up the conversation where she had left off, "I've done some horrible things. I understand why they didn't grant me their forgiveness the moment I tried to gain it back. I deliberately tried to drive Uther's company to the ground and if that was not enough, I almost ruined Arthur and Gwen's relationship when I got Lancelot between them…Say what you want Merlin but I really don't blame them. I don't understand what you saw in me back then."

"A chance for redemption. You knew you were wrong; you had no problem to admit what you have committed. All you needed was someone to help you light your way out of the hate you were in," he said with a smile.

His smile appeared to be contagious for her lips curved upward. A tear rolled down her cheek, Merlin wiped it away with his free hand. "I'm glad that that person was you, Merlin." She leaned over and landed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Me too." He admitted, wrapped his arm around her torso and drew her for another kiss. This time, it was deep. His pain ignored and the bag of beans fell to the floor. Their lips moving in perfect sync, her hands buried in his hair, his worked their way until he dragged her into his lap. Things would have gotten more heated if it were not for Arthur barging inside again. Merlin and Morgana jumped off each other, lips swollen and faces flushed. They had forgotten to close the door after his abrupt departure.

The man looked utterly stricken. Perhaps because of the scene he'd just walked into.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, he tried to stand but his feet landed on the bag and he slumped down on his arse.

Arthur tried to mask his surprise at Merlin's stumble but he failed. Still, he didn't comment on it. "Did you help her?"

Merlin kicked the bag away and got to his feet, "I don't understand."

Arthur snarled, "Did you help Morgana steal the information about our company?"

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, genuinely shocked that he'd think something like that.

At the same time, Morgana hoisted herself up, "No, of course not…he had—"

"Shut up, Morgana! I didn't ask you." Arthur hissed.

Morgana had had enough of him trying to keep her quiet. She gritted her teeth, lips pressed into a thin line. "If you tell me to shut up one more time, I swear to god Arthur, you will regret it."

"Really? What will you do if I don't?" he challenged with narrowed eyes.

"Damn it, Arthur. Enough!" She yelled, "I get that you're mad and I get that you clearly disapprove of my relationship with Merlin but I didn't chose this and neither did he. It just happened."

The laugh Arthur released served only to fuel her irritation.

"Just happened?" Arthur mocked, shooting Merlin a glimpse, "So, it's not serious between you too?"

Merlin and Morgana shared a quick look. "Even if it was not serious between us-and I'm not saying that it wasn't-it is now." She said slowly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, rather confused.

"Arthur…" Merlin started to say.

"I'm pregnant." Morgana finished for him.

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between them. "You're what?" he took a step forward, his gaze flicked toward her stomach.

Fearing that he might receive another hit, Merlin cringed and backed away.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur. Merlin and I are having a baby."

Still in shock, the man ran a hand through his hear. "How far long are you?"

"Four months."

"Fou…" Arthur gasped unable to believe what he was hearing, "And how long have you two been dating?"

Merlin scratched the back of his head, "A year and a half."

"You know what?" Arthur said, throwing his hand up in the air as a sign of frustration, "Fuck you," He pointed at Merlin , "And you too." The last part was said to Morgana.

He turned to leave but before he reached the door and looked over his shoulder, "By the way Merlin, you're fired. I don't want to see your face in my company again, all right?" After that, he was gone.

Morgana shut the door behind him. Slowly, she turned to face Merlin. "At least now, you have no reason to refuse to come work for me." she said sweetly.

Merlin shook his head and propped down on the couch.

Morgana sighed, "Too soon?"

He just nodded. "Yeah."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgana is 8 months pregnant.**

With her hands trembling and heart throbbing, Morgana waited. Lips apart, inhaling fast breaths, she clutched her hands together. She was on edge.

The world around her buzzed with activity. People came and went without giving her a second look. Morgana was crying, tears were staining her face while blood stained her clothes.

She had her eyes fixed on the double door. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, waiting for some news. Any kind of them, good or bad, she didn't care as long as she heard something instead of feeling utterly helpless.

Morgana continued to wait until she could no longer do that. She shakily got to her feet, even though her legs were unsteady, Morgana was intending on finding someone that could help her get what she wanted.

She didn't take more than two steps before she heard a voice call her name. Its owner was someone that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Morgana looked over her shoulder to verify her suspicion.

She didn't know if she should be happy or upset when her eyes landed on the woman behind her and realized that she was right.

It had completely slipped Morgana's mind earlier that Gwen worked in this hospital.

The latter stood there, wide-eyed and holding a folder to her chest. Clearly, the other woman was surprised to see her there.

When Morgana turned fully towards her, Morgana didn't know if it was possible, but Gwen's eyes widened further, as she registered the state the pregnant woman was in.

Gwen got into a full doctor mode and rushed to her. She helped Morgana sit down.

"Oh god, Morgana, what happened to you?"

Morgana chocked on her words; she was unable to formulate a coherent answer as the events of what had led her there flashed before her eyes. She sobbed.

"Is it Merlin?"

She shook her head, "Mordred," Morgana cried out, she suddenly grabbed Gwen's hands causing the file to drop to the floor. The dark skinned woman crouched down. Their eyes locked, "He's in surgery…and…no one wants…to tell me anything because…I'm not…family."

Gwen tried to free herself from the hold, but Morgana tightened her grasp. "Please, Gwen…I beg of you…" she pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"All right, Morgana. I will." Gwen coaxed, "Just tell me what happened. Where is Merlin?"

Morgana sniffled, let go of Gwen, and wiped her tears away. "He's at his mother's. Visiting. Mordred and I…we had plan to eat outside together…but when I got…there, his flat's door was open. There was so much blood around him…he was just lying there…still…."

Mordred was a teenage boy that lived with his uncle across from her. She had known him ever since he was ten years old when she had first rented a flat after she had gone to college. He was seventeen now.

Mordred had known that Merlin would be away for the night so he offered that the two of them go out to eat. It seemed that someone had stabbed him if the knife that she had seen plunged into his stomach had been any indication.

Gwen hoisted herself back up but not before collecting the fallen item. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go see how he's doing." Once that was said, she left Morgana to her tormenting and dark thoughts.

Morgana was back to fidgeting, she kept checking the direction Gwen had taken.

* * *

Mordred was fine. Despite her requests to see him, Morgana was denied.

At some point, unbeknownst to her, Gwen had called Arthur who when he got there insisted that she wouldn't be spending the night on her own. Morgana fought and fought, saying that she was more than okay to take care of herself.

She even called Merlin who much to her dismay took Arthur's side. Half an hour later, she found herself in the back seat of her brother's car. The first stop was her flat. She went up with Arthur to get a change of clothes. Then, they were back in the car, heading towards his flat. Up until that moment, the car drive was awkwardly silent. Gwen was in the passenger seat. She would glimpse at Morgana every now and then from the rearview mirror.

"He shouldn't have left you alone when you're like this." Arthur said.

It took Morgana a minute to realize that he was talking to her. "Who's he?"

"Your baby daddy."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Arthur. Not crippled."

"You look like you might give birth at any moment. He should be with you."

"It's not like he left me to raise the baby on my own. Hunith is sick. She needs him more than I do." Morgana said, tiredly.

"Well, he —" Arthur trailed off. Morgana saw Gwen squeeze his hand, silencing him.

After that, they were back to sitting in silence.

* * *

Morgana took a long shower. It felt weird being in there again. Especially since she hadn't set a foot in this place for the past two years.

She got dressed in silence, hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom. Arthur was waiting for her in the kitchen. She immediately noticed the plate on the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while leaning against the kitchen island.

"Better," she replied. In a way, it was the truth. The shower had helped ease her anxiousness and wash away the blood that had covered her arms. Her hands had stopped shaking and it seemed that she had no more tears to cry.

With her hair still damp and face free from tearstains, she looked around her when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Gwen?"

He pulled a chair, "She had to go back to the hospital. She has the nightshift."

Morgana hesitated before joining him inside, "Then why did she come here with us?"

Arthur sighed, "To get the guest room ready for you and she said that you didn't have dinner, so she fixed you something."

Morgana eyed the spaghetti Bolognese then looked up at her half-brother, "She didn't have to do it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "No she didn't but she wanted to." Arthur stood up and pulled a glass from a cabinet. He filled it with water and returned to his seat.

"She wanted to?" She asked, doubtingly. The tension had been so thick ever since she had climbed into the car, Morgana could practically cut through it with a knife. Even now, sitting across from him, Morgana could see how hard it was for Arthur to be in the same room with her. She could only assume that Gwen had ran out of there as soon as she could. She pushed the dish away. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm hungry."

Looking completely fed up with her, Arthur put his elbows on the table and leaned on them. "Are you sure? I heard your stomach growling the moment your eyes landed on the spaghetti."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back, standing up, "Yeah well, after watching someone almost bleed to death, it seemed that I have lost my appetite." Morgana turned and went to the room they had readied for her.

* * *

Arthur wasn't kidding about the growling stomach. Half an hour after what she hopped to be- a dramatic retreat- Morgana slipped out of the guest room and as quietly as she could, she tiptoed towards the kitchen, silently praying that Arthur had gone to bed and he'd preserved the dinner for her.

Unfortunately for her, the telly was on and Arthur was in the living room. Before she even got closer, he called out for her. "I have your food in here."

Sure thing, a tray was waiting for her on the small table. Arthur sat on the sofa with a remote control in his hand.

"You've been waiting for me?" she asked as she too sat down and pulled the tray to her lap.

Without taking his eyes away from the screen, he replied, "Two more minutes and I would have went inside and forced fed you."

Surprised, Morgana arched an eyebrow, "You almost sound like you care." She grabbed the fork and began to eat.

"It's not brotherly concern." He said, tearing his gaze away from the television to look at her for the first time since she had come in. He had a hard expression on his face.

She nodded her head and slowly chewed. "You're not doing it for me, yet you're doing it for Merlin."

Arthur put the remote aside and twisted his body so he could face her. "Well, he's my best friend."

Her face fell and once again, Morgana lost her appetite. So she set the tray of food away. She tucked her leg under and leaned back. "I never understood why you've forgiven him so quickly."

"Easy," Arthur said with a shrug, "We don't choose who we fall in love with, Morgana. And Merlin's only mistake was loving you. You on the other hand, you were fully aware of what you were doing it when you were doing it."

Swallowing thickly, Morgana almost got up and left again, but she knew that if she did that one more time, she might be giving up a chance to reconcile with Arthur in particular and the rest of the world in general. He was only helping her because she had been in a hysterical state earlier. However, when morning would come, things would return to what they had been. Therefore, in that moment, Morgana decided to do her best to lessen the tension between her and Arthur. "You know that I love him too, right?" she asked, her voice wavering. "Merlin, I mean. I never meant to drag him into our family dispute and this…" she pointed down to her protruding stomach, "this just happened. I didn't ask for it and I certainly didn't do it on purpose. But…" she took a deep breath, "I'm so glad it happened. Because Merlin and this baby are all I have left. They are my family now and you have no idea how hard it is for me to be here while you claim that it's easier to forgive your best friend but not your own blood."

"What you've done is not easy to forgive."

"But I'm your sister, Arthur. It's been two years and I don't know what I must do to…." She trailed off to collect her thoughts. "Don't you want to be a part of your niece's life?"

His face fell and he glanced briefly towards to television to conceal the pained expression on his face before his gaze was on her again.

Morgana carried on, "Don't you wish to be a part of mine?" she sniffed, "I miss you, Arthur and I want us to be a family again."

"And our father?" he asked, his voice soft.

She blinked twice. "What of him?"

"Do you miss him too? Because he misses you."

"I know," she said, "I understand why he didn't tell me the truth."

Arthur craned his eyebrows up, "You understand, really?"

"Yes," Morgana replied with a nod, "I'm going to be a mother soon. I have an idea of what Uther is feeling. I understand that he tried to spare me the pain of knowing that my mother cheated on her husband. But what I don't understand is why he continued to keep the truth from me for all these years."

Arthur looked at her quietly for awhile. Then he finally spoke. "You still haven't answered my question, Morgana. Do you miss him? Do you miss your father?"

* * *

**Morgana is 8 months and two weeks pregnant.**

She was tired, then again, she had been feeling tired for months now. Morgana growled and tossed again, this time she curled into her left side. She heard the front door open and close.

She glanced at the digital clock; it was 20:03. She missed the days when she could stay up until the wee hours without feeling this exhausted.

She heard footsteps approach, and she quickly shut her eyes close, pretending to be asleep.

The bedroom door was pushed further open. She heard him flick the light switch. Morgana focused on steadying her breathing as the bed dipped under his weight.

"Morgana," he said her name softly, his hand on her shoulder as he shook her gently. "I know you're not really sleeping…."

She ignored him.

Merlin sighed and laid next her. He wrapped his arm around her and clung to her. "We have guests." His breaths tickled the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spines.

Still, she carried on with her act. After all, she was mad at him.

He breathed out a laugh, "Don't act like a child, Morgana. You're carrying one, you're not one."

Finally, she'd had enough, "Why thank you for stating the obvious, Merlin."

"My pleasure," He kissed her neck, and rubbed her belly. "How's my girl today?" he got a fierce kick as a response which made Morgana growl at the discomfort.

"Like her mother, mad at you." She slapped his hand away.

He laughed again and got to his feet. He went to her side of the bed and sat on the matters next to her. "Did I mention that we have guests?"

She offered him a fake smile, "Did I mention that I don't care?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture her lips for a quick kiss. "Of course, you care."

She turned to lay on her back, "No really, I don't." There was a small pause. "Besides, I didn't cook anything for dinner. So, what are you planning on feeding them?"

"We're going to order something."

It was her turn to laugh. "We have guests and your plan is to order something for dinner? What a great host you are, Merlin!"

His lips curved into a big and sweet smile, "Thank you, sweetheart, I only seek to impress you with my numerous talents." He winked at her.

She reached for his hands, "My impress is diminishing with each passing day since you got me pregnant and unfortunately you're doing a very poor job to redeem that."

"First," Merlin said, "It's takes two to make a baby and I'm sure you know that. Second, who said I'm trying to redeem anything. As far as I know, eating from your sour patch kids supplies doesn't make me a bad guy."

"They were mine and you didn't even ask for my permission." She snapped annoyingly, irritated by his nerve to put the blame on her.

"Fine, I'll buy you more."

A big smile stretched across her face, "Who did you bring over?"

"Gwen and Arthur."

She snorted and shook her head. She curled into her side again facing away from him. "I don't want to have no part in this. Last thing I need was to go in prison for kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap them." he assured her instantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked without turning. "You're telling me that you didn't drug them, threaten them or drag him here."

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

Slowly Morgana turned, "Why?" her eyes narrowed into slits with suspicion.

"To talk, I think." He answered with a shrug.

Morgana hummed, "All right. I'll be here pretending not to be here." She shut her eyes close.

"No, no, Morgana ," Merlin reached for her hand, "They are here for you."

 


End file.
